zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rage Of Darkness/Chapter 11.
Andrea "Ty, what next?" Fonso ask. "Hmm, I can't say really. I want to strike Castle Town." I say pulling out a map and pointing at it's location. "Thing is, we'll get killed, just the three of us attacking." "Okay, well, we need followers. But not alot, we don't need a crowd." "We could establish groups and meet at a particular place." "Good. Well thats the first thing on the list, secure a secret base." "Yes, but where?". I look up at the moon and stare. A face on it looks down at me and speaks to me, "The Deserted City in the sky." I look at the map. "Hey, what about the City in the sky?" I ask. "Sky City....genius! It is beyond deserted because, well ever since the Goddesses decided to go back into hiding, they changed the landscape of the world yet again, making Sky City higher, thus making it impossible to reach. If we can get there, it would be perfect! We need a warp of some kind. But I don't know any." "That is now the second thing on the list: Find a warp to Sky City." I look back at the moon. It has no face. We wake at dawn the next day. Since we are so close to Kokiri Village, we decide to look on in, to see if we can find some book of some sort to lead us to a warp. We enter and a all stop dead in fear. A deku with a crown comes up to greet me. "Oh, hello your Darknessness. Wel-l-come to Kokiri Village. Is the-re something you ne-e-ed?" He ask in fear. "We seek a knowledge on how to get to Sky City." I reply. " I am sorry my Lord, but we do not have any knowledge of a way to get there. You may want to seek the Rito of New Dragon Roost Island. They may have some information. I am sorry for your inconvenience. We may supply you a boat for you, your general and your lieutenant." "Thank you for your help. I have decided to spare your village." "Oh, thank you your excellency." He shows us to a dock just outside the island. I can feel something watching us and following us, but it moves quick, to quick for me to actually try to find out. We are escorted to a large battle boat. They supply Meat, bread and wine for our voyage. We head on and ship off. I thank them once again and they thank us for not killing them. The voyage begins and I suddenly realize something. The king said my lieutenant. Did he mean Shatter? "Shatter! If you are not a wolf, answer me now or I shall kill you!" I shout. "Oh, is it that time?" Fonso says. "I knew you would realize I am not a ordinary wolf. I am indeed your lieutenant, Mark Kregg. But you gave me the nickname Shatter because I shatter my opponents with a ball and chain, the one you have to be precise. Those brats took it from my hiding place." Shatter says while transforming into a tall twili. He has short orange spiky hair, blood red eyes, darkish gray skin, strong looking arms and legs, black shorts, a dark blue shirt with a odd insignia, a blackish gray vest that was once a long button up shirt but had its sleeves ripped off, black boots, a tattoo of the same insignia and a anti triforce circle on his right shoulder and a scar on his left eye. He also carries two swords on his back. "Anyway. You ordered me to hide until you got your memory back. You knew they'd wipe it. You had it all planned out. You may have gotten some memory back but not all of it. You put half of your memory in the sword. The other half...you didn't tell us. Fonso and I were with you at the time. All you said is that to tell you this, "The Red Sun Won't Set Unless The Blue Moon Tells It To". I have no idea what it means. You said you would get it later, but not to think about it until you learn of your strongest attack." "And That would be?" "Don't worry about it. It is not just so simple to remember it or to teach you it. You have to unlock it from your inner self. We can do that as soon as we get to Sky City where there is much room." "What does room have to do with anything?" I ask just before we here a girl giggle from behind us. We all withdraw our swords and form a battle stance within that same second. "Heeheeheehee!" A laugh comes from on deck, followed by steps down the stairs. A girl about my age leaps down. "Who the devil are you? A spy sent by Selene?" Fonso ask. No reply other than more giggling. "It is dangerous to be here child, you might get hurt by us big men." Shatter says. "Men? The boy in the center is my age, the one on the left is a year or two older and you are hundreds and hundreds of years older than all of us!!!" She shouts in a laughing matter. Shatter gets mad and runs at her with his swords, swinging at her. She dodges them with such grace and then flips up and kicks his face. He flies into a wall. Fonso runs at her. She dodges his thrust he threw at her and knees him the chest. They get and run at her. She flips up behind me and grabs me. "Tell them not to hurt me!!!" She shouts in a cute and psychotic way. Fonso and Shatter growl. "One question, would you join my group?" I ask. "Hmmm, yes." She says delighted. " My name is Andrea! I have been following you guys ever since you burned down Shinestone Village. You guys seemed to have so much fun!!! I wanna have too, so I will join." "....Cool. My name is-" "I know who you are. Your Tyler, he's Alfonso and he is the man doggy!!" "Wow she actually know my full name? Impressive." Fonso says. "Man doggy?!?!?! I will have you know I am a twili!!" Shatter shouts. "Would you happen to know how to get to Dragon Roost Island?" I ask. "Yes yes. I have all around the world! I have been there many many times!!! I will pilot the ship." She shouts happily and both frantically. She leaves to the upper deck. "I don't like her." Shatter says. "She seems okay, but it really depends on how you feel Ty." Fonso states. "I like her." I reply. Figures. She's cute, crazy and psycho. Your crazy and psycho, you two are meant for each other." He says jokingly. "Indeed." I say while we heap up to the upper deck. There we find her staring at a map and directing the ship. Lunch We land to the island shortly after our breakfast. As we arrived the, we were amazed to so many Rito in the air, flying about without a care in the world. We get out and march up to villages. The chieftain was there to greet us. "Hello my dark lord, how may my village and I be able to help you?" He ask. "We seek knowledge of how to reach Sky City." I reply. "Ah, Sky City is it. It is not reachable. I am sorry. Well maybe it is. But we have not tried to go back in such a long time." "You have been there?" Fonso ask. "Well, yes. But the thing is that there is a creature at the top. We went to claim it, but something attacked my men when we went inside a large vegetative area. It rose from the ground and ate half my soldiers." "How did you reach it?" Shatter asks. "Ooo, Ooo, I know, you flew!" Andrea replies happily. "You'd expect that but no. What we used is called a warp mirror. Ours works fine but the one there is destroyed by the creature" He states. "Damn. Wait, can you give us a hurricane?" Shatter ask. "What is a hurricane? You mean the storm?" I ask Shatter. "Hahaha. Not the storm. A hurricane is a small bomb that will twirl you up into the air. Sadly that won't do it, as high as they go, it is not enough." He replies. "I has an ideas!! What if we were to create a twilight storm?" Andrea shouts out. "A what?" Fonso ask. "A twilight storm?.........Oh my god! That would work! A twilight storm is a form of warp that can send you any where you want, opening two portals for you. The only side effect is that the portals are open for 30 minutes. If you get stuck in one, your trapped there for life. Also they are hard to create. You have to collect a number of items just to create the first portal. It can guaranty it to get us there and back. We could get some stuff from here to tell the truth." Fonso says. "Yes, you may, but first let us treat you to lunch." The chieftain ask. We nod our heads. He leads us to the Castle's dinning room. Inside, the chieftain sits at the far left of the table. We sit together at the right. 5 Ritos walk in. They give us forks and knives and a menu. After ten minutes 10 more come back. "What would you like?" One Rito ask. "I'll have the pizza." I say. "The roast beef." Fonso says. "The waffles." Shatter says. "I'll have bacon and some eggs!" Andrea shouts. "Okay..........wait, what did you ask for ma'am?" The Rito ask. "Rito eggs and bacon!" She shouts once more. They all stop in astonishment as if she shouted out profanity. "WHAT DID THAT GIRL SAY!" Shouted the chieftain. "What is wrong?" I ask. "KILL THAT GIRL!!" He shouts. Guards move in with spears and arrows. "We Rito don't eat eggs!!!..." The chieftain says sternly. We get up and stand together as they pull in with their weapons. "Stop!!! I am sure we can resolve this in a orderly fashion." Fonso shouts frantically. I pull out my sword and slash at some guards. In that same ten seconds, we began a fight with an endless amount of guards. We slashed and thrust our way out. Andrea wasn't much help though seeing as she doesn't have a weapon but that is understandable. We manage to make it to the ship and sail of before they burn it down shooting fire arrows at us or blow us up with bombs. "God dammit! What the hell did you fucking say?" Shatter shouts. "I don't know." Andrea replies. "It doesn't matter now. We need to get to the top and acquire Din's Pearl." Fonso says. "Is that it?" Andrea ask. A blue shroud of mist surrounds her and she's gone. The mist comes back and reappears with a red orb. "How the hell!?!" Fonso ask and shouts. "I can use magic!" She replies with a happy expression. "That is going to of great aid to us." I state. "To the Hyrule Mountain then. We must take Farore's Pearl." Fonso says. The ship sails in that direction. << Chapter 10| |Chapter 12 >>